First Date
by Viewer
Summary: Goten and Bra's first date


First date

Trunks closed his eyes and opened his mind to Goten, 'Look, he scolded, you don't have to be nervous, you'll be fine.'

'Fine, fine.' He yelled back mentally, 'Do you know how many guys got a second chance with you sister, none, zippo. If I blow this Bra is lost to me forever.' He said nervously.

Trunks rolled his eyes, 'For kami's sake Goten you are taking her to a movie you are not asking her to marry you.'

'I know, I know, but…' whined Goten.

Trunks sighed, 'Okay, okay. Go and stand in front of the mirror.' Goten complied immediately. Trunks surveyed his reflection in the mirror slowly. A pleased smile crept over his features, 'Looking good Goten.'

Goten was indeed looking handsome in his not to tight, not to baggy jeans and the body hugging, muscle highlighting black turtle neck short sleeved shirt. His spiky bangs fell over his head making him look like Goku's double. Well, Goku's double minus the stupid grin. 'Thank you.' Said Goten after he surveyed himself in the mirror.

'Okay, now what movie are you taking her to?' asked Trunks.

'O the new chic-flick.' Said Goten confidently.

A look of consternation went across his face, 'Goten please tell me that movie's starting time corresponds with the starting time of some other movies.'

'Yeah, sure, why?' asked Goten innocently.

'Because Bra might have seen this movie or might not like this movie you should give her a choice, plus you should take her to a movie through which you have a remote chance of staying awake.'

'Okay.' Said Goten, 'Now you will be with me all the time right.'

'Right.' Said Trunks wondering how he got drafted into doing that.

'Cool.' Said Goten, than the thought occurred to him, 'But you are going to tune out if things start to get hot.'

'Goten my sister does not do 'hot' on the first date.' Said Trunks, 'Besides if things start to get 'hot' you better start running the other way because my father is likely to come and beat the shit out of you.'

'And how is he going to find out?' asked Goten suddenly suspicious.

'O he will know.' Said Trunks, than smiled, 'Don't worry I will not be the one who will tell him.'

'Good, right, so I should fly over now?' asked Goten uncertainly.

'Yes, you should **drive** over now.' Said Trunks as he messaged a point between his eyebrows. This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

Bra checked herself in a mirror slowly. She was wearing a very pretty, very simple deep red short sleeved dress that did not reach her knees, accessories with a small red heart shaped pendent and matching earrings. She smiled approvingly at herself. If Goten did not fall head over heels in love with her than he would have to be as dense as his father is. Bra closed her eyes and took a minute to compose herself. Goten was already waiting for her downstairs and she could not show him any of the nervousness she was feeling.

After a moment she opened her beautiful bright blue eyes and began to make her way downstairs. As soon as she entered she had the pleasure of seeing Goten's jaw swing open and she also saw her father's scowl darken as he glared at the dress she was wearing. Bra smiled faintly, her father was just so over protective.

* * *

'Don't just stand there like a moron, compliment her.' Barked Trunks.

Goten abruptly recollected himself and said with sincerity, 'You look gorgeous, Bra.'

'Thank you.' Giggled Bra, the resemblance to Bulma was striking. 'So can we go?'

'Yes, of course.' Saying Goten went to hold the door open.

But found his path blocked by a growling Vegeta, 'She better be back here before ten or you are going to the next dimension.' He warned.

'Of course, of course.' Said Goten hastily.

'O daddy.' Bra chimed as she kissed him lightly on the cheek and skirted out the door with Goten following her close behind.

* * *

As Goten helped Bra into the car a disturbing thought accord to him, 'Trunks, ' he thought to his friend, 'what am I going to talk about in the car?'

There was silence on Trunks' part as he contemplated Goten's ignorance, finally he said, 'My sister is deathly afraid of car crashes, she is likely to say little, but if she does, just go with the flow and be careful not to babble.'

'Okay, that sounds easy.' Said Goten as he settled into the driver's seat.

'Good, okay I am going to sign of for awhile. After all I don't want you to get distracted from your driving.' So saying Trunks closed his mind and went in hunt for food.

* * *

Once at the movie Theater Trunks restarted communication with Goten. Just in time to for Bra wanted to know what they were going to be watching, 'Tell her that you don't care what you watch for you will watching her.'

Goten did. Bra smiled, 'Okay than, we will go to this one.' So saying she led Goten to the box office.

'Huh,' thought Goten to Trunks, 'she choose the chick-flick.'

'Fine than,' thought back Trunks, 'You are on your own.' So saying he cut of communication with the hapless, protesting Goten.

* * *

As soon as Trunks fully focused on Vegeta he lessened his growling and said, 'You are not helping that baka seduce my little princess, is that clear brat?' Trunks nodded, 'Good, now come train with me in the gravity room so I can keep an eye on you.' So saying he practically dragged Trunks to the gravity room.

* * *

Goten shakily helped Bra out of the car, he had no idea how the date went. All he knew was that he liked Bra more form the night's conversation. If they could indeed be called conversations for Bra was the one to did the talking and he the listening. He liked hearing the sound of Bra's voice, it was nice. He said as much to Bra when she demanded to know why he was being so quiet. He wasn't sure if he should have, but Bra's eyes lit up so it couldn't be a totally bad thing. But now he was going to find out how well the date really went.

'So, want to do something tomorrow?' he asked nervously.

'I would love to.' Said Bra and pecked him on the cheek, startling him out of his wits. Giggling at his shocked expression Bra ran into the house.

About to go to his car Goten heard increasingly loud growling and cursing coming from the general direction of the Gravity room. Goten turned, his night sensitive eyes clearly picking up a smirking Trunks and a growling Vegeta. Suddenly the reason for his friend's breakage of connection became very, very clear. Goten could not help smile, it had been a good thing. Now he was more confident, he took two steps towards them but stopped when Trunks gave a tiny shake of his head. Smiling Goten waved goodbye and headed back towards his car. Happy in the knowledge that at least now he had a chance of making Bra his.


End file.
